The Talk
by Mr. JRyan
Summary: Dean gives Sam decideds it's time to give Sam 'The Talk'...And recieves a little more than he bargained for. DeanSam No major incest


**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester. (Sorry, no funny stuff this time! I ran out of material in _Thoughtless Memories_!)

**Title**: The Talk

**Status**: One-Shot; Complete

**Setting**: Sam's 16; Dean's 20

**Summary**: After catching his brother making out with a girl in a classroom, Dean decides it's time for a little brother-brother chat -- about sex. He gets a little more than he bargained for.

**Warnings**: Sexual talk; Making out; Brother-on-brother kissing

* * *

Sam was at that age. You know, the age when you're curious about the body of the other sex? When you've sat in health class for hours on end, learning about those 'restricted parts,' but have always wanted to experience them live? He was sixteen, and his hormones were on overdrive. For some reason, every hott girl he saw made him drool, and his 'special friend' always had a way of ruining the moment.

Of course, those urges were never new to him. He had experienced them when he was going through puberty. But, of course, sex was Dean's thing. Sam was the good little boy who never did anything wrong... Well, if you weren't talking about hunts of course. Anyway, he never acted on those urges. But as he grew up they became stronger and more frequent. So who's to say that he couldn't act on them at least _once_? Well, if the question came up, Dean would. But that's not the point.

* * *

"Sam, you're so hott," Alexia said, kissing Sam deeply.

Currently, it was five minutes into lunch. Sam's girlfriend, Alexia, had suggested that the two skip the last part of class and go into an abandoned classroom. Of course, Sam didn't have any objections to this. He was a hormonal-driven on-the-edge-of-Sophomore-year-almost-Junior-who-was-still-a-virgin guy. What was he going to say? "No, I'm sorry, we can't make out when no one is watching?" Seriously, no. Guys are guys. Even if they're guys like Sam.

So there they were, making out in the classroom furthest from the front doors. They had been making out for ten minutes, and they both had successfully taken their shoes off in that time, plus Sam's shirt. Unfortunately, they weren't thinking about the people who might _walk in_ the classroom... which was their biggest mistake.

"You're hotter," Sam breathed into Alexia's hair before kissing her neck, causing her to moan in pleasure.

"You know what? We don't need to eat today," Alexia said, nibbling on Sam's ear.

"Yeah, we can keep doing this till the next class," Sam agreed, moving from her neck, kissing her skin softly until he reached her mouth. The both were getting extremely hott, and had they not been in school still, all their clothes probably wouldn't still be on. And the person who walked in the door a moment later knew that.

"No, I don't think you two can!" a voice yelled from the door. Sounding pissed. Beyond pissed.

Alexia and Sam quickly looked over at the door, and a lump formed in Sam's throat when he noticed who it was.

"Dean! What are you doing here?" Sam asked, smiling at his brother in the I'm-innocent-so-please-don't-beat-me-up kinda way.

"I was here to take you out for lunch!" Dean yelled, still staring at his brother and his girlfriend with wide eyes, even more pissed than he sounded. "Get your fucking clothes on! Now!"

"Alexia, I'm sorry," Sam said, turning to the girl. "I --"

"Now, Sam!" Dean yelled again.

Alexia smiled slightly, shrugging. "Hey, just be happy it wasn't _my_ older brother. You'd be in the hospital already."

"Then we just won't tell him, will we?" Dean said, nodding slightly. He shook his head. "I swear, Sam, if you don't get your clothes on faster I'm gonna beat you from here until next week. You won't _have_ a weekend."

"Dean, it's not like everything's off," Sam said, grabbing his shirt and slipping it on. "It's just my shirt and my shoes." He grabbed his shoes and started to slide them on.

"You're lucky it's not everything. If it had been then her brother would be the least of your problems," Dean said, storming over to Sam as his brother successfully tied his shoes. He looked over at Alexia. "How you doin?" He then pulled Sam out of the classroom.

"Dean, do you have any fucking clue how embarrassing that was?" Sam asked as his brother pulled him down the hall, narrowing his eyes at him.

Dean stopped walking and turned to Sam. "Oh, no you didn't. You're lucky we're in the school still. Or I'd be beating you right now. Watch your language."

"What? _You_ say it all the time," Sam said, shrugging, as his brother continued to pull him down the hallway, past the lockers.

"I'm twenty, Sam! You're sixteen! Get a clue!" Dean yelled, taking a few deep breaths as they neared the front office. He let go of Sam. "Stay here. I'll be right back. If you even move an _inch_ --"

"I'll be here," Sam said, sighing. He leaned against the wall, shaking his head.

"You better be," Dean said before walking into the front office. He gave the lady at the desk a smile. "Hi. I need to check my little brother out."

"What's his name?" the lady asked, starting to type on her keyboard.

"Sam Winchester," Dean said, nodding. "And I'm Dean Winchester."

"What the reason, Mr. Winchester?" the lady asked, looking up at him. "And do you have ID?"

"Yeah, I do." Dean grabbed his wallet from his pocket. "Sam has a dentist appointment that I need to take him to," he lied, handing the lady his driver's license.

"Okay, Mr. Winchester," the lady said, handing him back his license. "He's in lunch right now, but --"

"Oh, don't worry, I can find him," Dean said, sticking his wallet back in his pocket.

The lady nodded, handing him a clip board. "Just sign his name and yours in print, then I need his signature."

Dean nodded, writing the information down. He handed the clipboard back to the lady, his smile still in place. "Thank you." Dean walked out of the office, and nearly blew a gasket when he noticed Sam talking to Alexia. He stormed over to the two.

Alexia's eyes widened. "Dean, before you say anything, I started talking to Sam, not the other way around. So don't get mad at him. Please. _None_ of this is his fault."

"Alexia, I know you're lying. You have 'the look.' The same look I get when Sam screwed up and I'm lying to my dad, covering up for him." Dean grabbed Sam's arm. "Now, if you can please excuse us, I need to have a little talk with my brother."

Alexia nodded. "Can I give him a kiss first? Please? Incase I never see him again?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Lex? I'm not gonna kill him." But he let go of his brother and backed up a bit when she gave him puppy dog eyes. "Fine. Make it quick."

Alexia smiled. "Thanks, Dean." She pulled Sam close and kissed him deeply. "Listen to your brother and nod a lot, alright? Maybe he'll go easier on you."

Sam laughed and nodded, kissing her back. "Will do, Ma'am."

"Alright, lovebirds, break it up," Dean said, pulling Sam away from Alexia. "A, he'll see you tomorrow. Now say your good-byes."

"Bye, Sammy," Alexia said, smiling at Sam.

"Bye, Lexy," Sam said, smiling back.

"And we're leaving before I vomit," Dean said, pulling Sam through the front doors.

* * *

The ride home had been one of silence and tension. After climbing into his brother's Impala, the first thing that came to mind way: Oh my god, my older brother just saw me seconds away from ripping a girl's shirt off. His face went red, but Dean didn't seem to notice. The whole way he was keeping his eyes on the road, refusing to talk to Sam, even when Sam tried to start up a conversation.

"So, how was your day?"

"Fine."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

Now Sam was sitting in his room, on his bed, waiting for his brother to return. He had told Sam to stay there and he'd be right back. Yeah? Well, that was ten minutes ago. That didn't really seem _right back_ to Sam.

* * *

Dean stood in the bathroom he shared with his kid brother, the water running as he stared at himself in the mirror. He cupped some water in his hands and splashed his face. He shook his head, causing the water to go all over the bathroom. He grabbed a towel and patted his face, drying it as best he could.

"Okay, Dean, you can do this... Dad never did, so it's your responsibility to do it for him... Teach Sam about sex... Tell him only to do it with someone he loves... Alright, maybe you're not the best example. But it's your duty as his older brother to make sure he comes out better than you did." Dean stared at himself, shaking his head. "Well, I can try, at least."

Dean turned from the mirror and headed towards the room his brother had occupied, surprisingly, for the last two years. He took a few deep breaths as he did, then knocked on Sam's door.

"Uh... Come in?"

Dean opened the door, and, finding that his little brother looked a bit scared, he smiled slightly. "Sam, I'm not gonna beat you. It's tempting, but I'm not gonna. And I'm not gonna yell at you, either."

Sam looked a bit hesitant, then nodded slowly. "Promise?"

"Sam, have I ever lied to you?" Dean asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't know. Have you?" Sam asked, mocking his brother and crossing his arms, too.

Dean rolled his eyes. "No, I haven't, Sammy." He rolled his eyes again as Sam didn't look convinced. "I promise."

Sam nodded, looking satisfied. "Okay. Thanks."

Dean nodded and grabbed Sam's desk chair, turning it around and sitting down on it, sighing slightly. "Sam, we need to talk."

"About?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.

"About sex," Dean said, his heart beat already sky rocketing.

Sam's eyes widened a bit, and he shook his head. "Sex? Talking about sex with you? My older brother? I, uh, I'd rather not. Thanks for the offer, though." Sam said, standing up and heading towards the door.

"It's either me or Dad. Take your pick," Dean said, not getting up from the seat. Sam froze in mid-step. Dean smirked slightly when he brother groaned in annoyance and walked over to his bed, sitting down. "Ready now?"

"As ready as I'm ever gonna be," Sam said, grabbing a pillow and hitting his face with it a few times.

Dean laughed slightly and grabbed the pillow, throwing it at the other end of the bed. "Sam, you have to be able to talk to me about things. Especially things like sex."

"Who says?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows. He crossed his arms, obviously content on _not_ talking to Dean about _anything_ like sex.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Look, Sam, I'm your older brother. I'm supposed to guide you and look out for you. I'm supposed to have your back. But I can't do that if you don't talk to me about things. About everything. That's why I'm always honest with you. Because I expect you to be the same back."

Sam nodded, putting his head in his hands, his face going red. "Yeah, okay."

"Ready to talk now?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Dean, I'm sixteen. Don't you think it's past time to give me 'The Talk?'" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows. "Seriously."

Dean shook his head. "No. After what I saw in that classroom, I think now is the _perfect_ time."

"Fine," Sam said, sighing in defeat. "I'm ready to talk."

"Okay, Sam, well... When two people love each other, sometimes they want to express that love," Dean started. "So they --" Sam started laughing, and Dean raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Dean? That's what health class is for. I know what sex _is_," Sam said, still laughing.

Dean nodded. "Right. Of course. I knew that. I was, uh, just making sure."

Sam nodded, his laughs dying down. "Riiiight. I got ya."

"Shut up," Dean said, going a little red. "Anyway, Sam, to the point: Are you having sex with Alexia?"

Sam raised his eyebrows. "No, Dean, I'm not."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked, not looking convinced. He narrowed his eyes at his little brother.

"Dean, I'm pretty sure I'd remember if I crawled on top of a girl and --"

"Enough information," Dean said quickly, shuddering at the thought of his little brother having sex.

"Unless, of course, I was drunk and she --"

"You're drinking?" Dean asked, his eyes going wide.

"Yeah, of course! Everyone's doing it!" Sam said, grinning widely. Dean stood up quickly, looking like he was about to smack Sam. "I was joking!"

Dean glared at his little brother, sitting back down. "Don't you dare joke like that with me again. I swear, Sam, I'll beat your ass." He shook his head, sighing. "So you're not sleeping with Alexia?"

"No, I'm not," Sam said, shaking his head.

"Are you thinking about it?" Dean asked, looking a bit hesitant.

"Dean --"

"Because if you are, Sam, I need to know. I don't want you to start sleeping with her, but I can't stop you if you do. All I can do is prepare you," Dean said, shrugging.

"I'm not thinking about it," Sam said, rolling his eyes slightly. "I mean, well... I'm thinking about sex, but not with _her_. I actually, uh... I've been thinking about someone else in that way..."

"Someone other than your girlfriend?" Dean asked, looking impressed. "Really? Who?"

"I can't say..." Sam said, avoiding his brother's gaze. He looked ashamed, like he hated to think about who he was thinking about.

"Sammy, really, who is it? I promise I won't be mad or weirded out or anything," Dean said, shrugging. "Just tell me."

Sam took a deep breath, looking up at his brother. He mustered up all his courage, his heart pounding loudly and quickly. "You."

Dean stared at Sam for a few moments, taking time to process this information. He shook his head slightly, bringing himself back to his senses. He stood up and sat down next to his brother. "What?"

Sam's heart was racing faster than ever now, and he couldn't stop it. "Dean, I..." Tears came to Sam's eyes. Tears of shame.

"No, no, Sammy, it's okay," Dean said, pushing some of Sam's hair back. "It's okay. Just... Just tell me."

"I can't think of anything else. When I see you I just... I melt..." Sam said, staring at his brother through his still teary eyes.

"The lips, the hair, the build..." Dean whispered, leaning closer to his brother now.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, exactly," he whispered.

"Sam, Sammy, I think the same things about you," Dean whispered softly before leaning in the rest of the way, kissing Sam deeply. Sam returned the kiss, and looked confused when they broke apart. "What?"

"If you thought that... then why are you so okay with Alexia? Why did you go through this whole 'talk?'" Sam asked, looking back and forth between his brother's eyes.

"Because you're the one who wants to be normal," Dean said, shrugging slightly. "Liking your brother... watching him... it isn't exactly normal, Sammy. Besides, you're sixteen. It's illegal."

"But in two years --"

"In two years you'll have forgotten all about this day, and you'll have a steady girlfriend," Dean said, shrugging. "Alexia's a nice girl, Sam."

"She's nothing compared to you," Sam said, pulling Dean close and kissing him again.

* * *

Sam laid in his bed, on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He was now twenty two, and Dean was twenty six... And, you guessed it, Jess had already died. Now the two were in a motel room, sleeping. Well, Dean was... Er... had been.

"Sam?"

Sam looked over at his brother's bed. "Yeah?"

"I can hear you thinking. Go to sleep," Dean groaned.

"I can't. Sorry."

Dean sighed and got out of bed. He pushed his brother over, laying down next to him. "Better?"

"Excuse you?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, when you were little and were having bad dreams and shaking and shit I used to crawl into your bed with you... You immediately stopped shaking and slept peacefully the rest of the night," Dean said, shrugging. "Thought it might help." Sam then turned on his side so he was facing Dean. The eldest felt the gaze up on him and opened his eyes. "What?"

"You remember the time when you caught me and Alexia making out at school, then took me home to give me 'The Talk?'" Sam asked, smiling slightly.

"Yeah. What about it?" Dean asked, his eyes half way closed.

Sam leaned forward and kissed his brother deeply. "It's been six years and I still haven't forgotten."

Dean smiled slightly. "Well, I guess even _I_ can be wrong sometimes."

"And my thoughts haven't changed. At all," Sam said, scooting a bit closer to his brother.

"Good. Neither have mine," Dean said, kissing Sam again. "Now get to sleep, baby brother."

Sam smiled and cuddled up to Dean, who welcomed him by wrapping an arm around him. The two immediately fell asleep.

* * *

**Haley**: Sorry, I had the idea of Dean giving Sam 'The Talk' and it turning into a 'brother' moment for ages! I had to write it down!

**Dean**: Ew.

**Sam**: Double ew.

**Dean**: That's sick, Haley.

**Haley**: Aw, you know you love me! **_Turns to readers_**. Thanks for reading! Unfortunately, this is only a one-shot, so I can't talk much about upcoming chapters, can I? Hmm... review please! Ciao!


End file.
